Dam You Red
by witchweapondterra
Summary: Nero only wanted to save his best friend. What he got was death threats and a husband. That was a strange turn of events indeed. (My first fic here.) Oh i forgot that i dont own Devil may cry!


**Dam You Red (DEVIL MAY CRY FanFiction) **

I CANOT HESITATE! I cannot, if I do I'll lose my best friend. I can't lose her to that royal dick. I will interrupt that dam ceremony. I don't care if I'm killed. If I lose her I lose my lives purpose. I run down the very furnished halls of the palace to interrupt the Yamato sword ceremony.

This ceremony decides who will marry future demon king Dante Sparta. He has an older brother, but the demon sword Yamato didn't choose him. It chose Dante. Now the worthless broken Demon sword must pick a bride for him.

Many villagers say that my best friend Kyrie will get picked because she is the high priestess of our village, But I Nero Athos refuses to let that happen. Kyrie will marry who she picks not what some worthless piece of shit sword says. That's it am almost at the door. I must hurry. I place my hand on the gold knob and pull it.

Dam I'm almost their please don't let her already get taken away. I quick see what's going on. Kyrie has her hand mere inches from the sword.

"NOOO I will not allow this!"

I grab her hand and pull her away

"Who are you!?" An old man asks with a shout that could shake the heavens.

"My name is Nero Athos and I won't let you take her away." I say with the upmost confidence.

"YOU FOOL. You shall be punished by death. Guards get him!" As soon as he said the command guards rushed me.

I panicked. Kyrie could be killed too I have to do something. But I have no weapon. Dam I have to do something.

I turn around to see that accursed blade on the mantel near me. What the hell. What do I have to loose. I grab the sword preparing for battle. Ow, my hand is really hot for some reason. Wait is the sword glowing?

I see the other half of the sword fly towards me. It connected to the hilt thus making a whole sword. Saying I was surprised was an understatement. This sword has been broken for over millennia. Eh whatever I'll figure it out after I kill these guys.

I trace the blade with my finger to sprout flames. I look up to find shocked faces. Well I'm shocked too but I need to protect Kyrie. I look directly at Demon King Sparta's son: the future heir to the demon throne Dante Sparta. He's grinning? Why is he grinning? Isn't he scared that I might kill him? Wait why there is no movement around me and Kyrie.

I turn to see her. She is shocked, big surprise. Why is no one moving? I turn around to see the royal family. Stunned faces turned happy? Why are they happy?

"Finally we found you." The old man finally speaks up.

"Found who?" I ask while still gripping the sword.

"You are the one." The King says with a grin.

"What are you stammering about old man." I say with no hesitation to what might happen to me if I badmouth the King.

"You my child shall marry my heir. For you see you have reconnected the sword, thus making you a very important person." The old King states happily.

He is kidding right? Right? I can't marry the future Demon King. Only a woman can. But why would he say that?

"What? You are mistaken. For you see I'm no woman. So I can't bare him a child." I reason trying to not get raped.

"But you can, like I said your special. You can bare him children. And you will make love with him from dusk till dawn until you are pregnant." The King says with a gentle tone.

I blush. I've never had sex before. Losing my virginity to Dante might not be so bad after all. No bad mind, Stop thinking about sex with Dante Nero.

"What I can't marry him" I point at HIM while saying this.

"Yes you will and must. If you want to ensure the safety of your friend that is." He says while looking directly at Kyrie. That dam old sly fox. He noticed my weakness. I don't want to give my virginity up that easily but I have to. I have to, to protect Kyrie.

"Okay I will marry him." I look down I don't want them to see my face.

"You should be telling my son that. Dante will you?" The old King asks his youngest son.

Dante looks up with smile. "Yeah sure I'll do it whatever." He walks up to me. I drop the sword to not look like I'm going to attack him. He gets on one knee and asks. "Your name is Nero right?" I nod. "Okay Nero will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He asks me in such a sincere voice that it makes me sick.

"Yes I'll marry you." I reluctantly say. He grins and stands up to kiss me. I can feel his tongue invade my mouth. I quickly push him away because of the stares.

The old King gets up, and prepares to make a speech with a smug face. "The marriage will take place in an hour. Guards lead my future son-in-law to his room."

"I will not go without Kyrie." I say putting my foot down. The only reason I'm here is to ensure her safety.

"Very well then, she can go with you." The Old bastard agrees. We get escorted to our room. The hallways are all very much decorated. Gold, silver, platinum among other are present. There are beautiful paintings everywhere. Stain-glass windows decorate the halls. They show the outdoors. Someplace I might never go back too.

We get to the door. Highly decorated and incrusted with precious. God there so many gems here. They could help feed so many people. Poverty is so bad. I don't want to stand back and see people starve. Maybe I can sneak some money to the towns?

We enter the room. It is highly furnished and decorated. That's a shocker. The guards leave and tell us to get dressed. This hour might be the last hour I spend with Kyrie. She turns around.

"Nero what are you doing. You don't have to do this for me. You don't have to marry him." She pleads.

"I'm sorry Kyrie I have to. I have to marry Dante to protect you. I have to ensure your safety, so please forgive me and forget me. Because this might be the last time I see you." I can tell she's about to cry. And soon enough the water works start. "Please Kyrie don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

She embraces me and I start to rub her shoulders. She calmed down enough for me to let go. "Are you okay?" I ask her my voice filled with incredible concern. "Yeah I'm fine now." She reassures me. A sudden knock at our door with a guard telling us we had 5 minutes got our asses in gear. I put on the extravagant white kimono with pearls dangling off the edge. While Kyrie got a regular pink one with a floral pattern. "You look good." I tell her. "Yeah you too." she relies back. Okay I'm off to get married with a stranger with a fine ass. Hmm I don't say that every day.

I walk down the aisle. My Kimono is dangling the pearls giving me an eerie taping noise. I look up to see my future husband dressed in a suit. I hate to admit it but he looks so handsome. His hair is combed. His tie is on straight. But the strange thing is that he has a huge grin on his face. The priest quickly does the ceremony. Maybe because papa demon is rather impatient and most likely told the priest to speed things along or he will wake up with no head. He asks Dante if he would take me as his lawfully wedded husband/wife. He replies with a 'Yes'. Know he asks me. There is no way in hell that I'm compromising Kyrie safety. Not after I made it this far. "I do." The priest declares us husband and husband. Dante grabs my shoulder with such aggression. He kisses me really roughly and reaches up my Kimono. I try to push him off, but he only becomes rougher. What now do I just sit her and let Dante do me in front of all these people.

"Take him to your bedroom and do it there son." I hear some random stranger shout out. He must be a noble who must be one hell of an ass-kisser to be able to score an invite to the Demon Kings son's wedding

The next thing I know I'm being carried bridal style down corridor to a room. The room had a very large bed in the middle decorated with rose peddles. Some annoying voice in the back of my head is telling me I might lose my virginity on this bed… Dante places me on the bed and starts to remove his clothing. "Have you done it before?" Dante asks without a bit of embarrassment. I blush. Why wouldn't I. It's an embarrassing question. I shake my head. "Good I want you to be unused." He says with a smile. "Wait!" I yell. Before I get violated I might as well get some answers. "Before we do it I want to know what this is all about! Why did the demon sword get fixed? Why did you family try not to kill me afterwards? Why did they insist on me marring you? And why the hell were you grinning when everybody else was shocked?" I might have asked too many questions. Well considering Dante could refuse to answer them, and considering he could have easily taken me by force. "Well to answer your first three questions: there is a legend. Stating that whoever fixes the Demon sword Yamato will marry the current price and together they will lead The Demon Kingdom to greatness. The Family has been waiting for that to happen for a thousand years. And believe you me my parents were thrilled to find out we are the legend couple. Oh and to answer that last one. The reason I smiled was because I love you." He states nonchalantly. Oh no I'm red again. He gets close to me. "Can't you feel it? I love you." He proclaims again. "Stop saying such idiotic things old man!" I yell in anger. "I'm not that old. I'm young enough to get hard." He says in a blunt tone. Dam you color red I hope you burn in hell where you belong. "There I answered all of you questions, and I proclaimed my love for you. Hey Nero I know a perfect way for me to show my love for you. Okay let's have sex." Dante states rather bluntly while unbuckling his belt. Oh hell no. I grab a pillow and smack him in the face with it. "No Dante no sex." I say strongly. "Oh come on were married. And I love you. Will never stop loving you." He places a gentle kiss on my lips. The smile oh is face and his words are so sincere. I can't help but believe him. "Okay yes old man. As long as you kind and gentle okay." I say while looking at him straight in the eyes. He took my hand and gently kissed it. "I always will be kind towards the person I love most in this life." Dam you red…


End file.
